When He Touches Her
by ltcoljsheppard
Summary: A friendship explored and contemplated.


**Title: When He Touches Her**

Author: ltcoljsheppard Email: 

Pairing: Teyla/John

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 3799

Summary: Answer to a fic prompt for the Characters of Color ficathon challenge -

**Feb 9 - Stargate Atlantis, Teyla/John: washing the other's hair - passionate**

**Disclaimer -** Don't own them or anything to do with Stargate Atlantis. No disrespect ever intended toward the characters, creators or owners of SGA. No profit made, just for fun.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

John headed down to check on Teyla, carrying a small fistful of wildflowers he'd gathered up on this last mission. He grinned to himself as his long strides and bouncing step carried him swiftly through the decorative corridors of the Ancient city. As people smiled at his passing, John grinned sheepishly and dropped his hand to his side, trying to make the flowers less obvious but he never slowed his step.

Teyla was eight months along now and she'd had a slight mishap the day before yesterday, twisting her ankle on a stair and took a tumble. Dr. Keller had cleared her and the baby of any serious injury but ordered Teyla to stay off her feet for one week and then she'd re-evaluate. John had nearly needed a valium when he was told of the incident, regardless of the care Jennifer had taken when informing him.

As Teyla's team leader, Colonel Sheppard had been adamant that the Athosian's leader not participate in any off-world missions until after she'd had the baby and even after that for a few months of bonding with her new son. She hadn't quite made it there though when the accident had happened and John rattled off questions of concern at Dr. Keller so fast, nearly demanding that she'd be okay, that Jennifer had furrowed her brow deeply. She had to remind herself numerous times that John was not the child's father, _biologically anyway. _

So he'd been taken aback to find out that by remaining in the city where she was supposed to be safe, she ended up injured by _wandering around,_ as he put it, which had made Teyla blow out a breath in dismay.

But she was okay and now John found a ton of weight taken from his shoulders now that she'd been ordered, by someone who wasn't him, to stay in bed. She couldn't possibly get hurt staying in bed, right?

_Right?_

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

Teyla sat in bed, propped up and surrounded by a half dozen pillows. Her teammates had been overly taxing regarding their hovering and concern. On the one hand it was really sweet, considering they were all guys and yet probably the biggest Mother Hens she'd ever known. That thought made Teyla smile as she sat all alone in her room. The boys had been... _quite wonderful, actually_... since her slight mishap.

Ronon had come by a couple of times to say _hey_ and ask with that amused grin of his if there was anything he could get for her or do for her before his sparring session with the marines. She'd assured him that she was fine and he backed toward the door, saying "Well then I'm gonna..... get going," to which Teyla simply nodded with a bemused smile.

Rodney, yes Rodney even, had made a surprise appearance. He'd brought a laptop with him which he had programmed with dozens upon dozens of mind teaser games to keep her intellectually stimulated while she was confined, as well as simpler, just-for-fun, games. She'd thanked him gracefully in her quiet way, as McKay stammered and waved the offer off as _no big deal. _

John, on the other hand...

Colonel Sheppard seemed to be unable to keep away from her door for more than two hours at a time - which Teyla actually found she didn't really mind at all. John was the first friend she'd made from the planet Earth, and she was his first friend from another planet, altogether. There was an instant connection there that neither could explain, but it had been felt by every person in that tent during their first meeting on Athos.

Since that day, Teyla had found that she possessed a great sense of affection for John Sheppard that transcended so many levels of their relationship that even she was often hard-pressed to define to herself, much less anyone else. She often wondered if John felt that too and if he did... Teyla worried a bit about that. John Sheppard wasn't the most socially gifted person she'd ever met and, in a strange way, he was an awful lot like Rodney McKay in that regard. She found that ironic to say the least.

She knew that John Sheppard had a heart about as big as the galaxy itself, perhaps even two galaxies, but there was something inside him that kept him from sharing it with others - even people he cared for deeply. Teyla often mourned for that part of him, wondering what had happened to close him up so.

She'd seen glimpses though, when his heart jumped out of hiding to perch upon his sleeve before he could gather it up and shove it back behind the shields he'd erected around himself. He wanted for so much, she could see it clearly in his eyes... especially when he looked to her. Teyla had seen it many times and his piercing, yet unfocused, gaze would always make her heart leap and she'd have to catch a breath. His hazel eyes would look at her with such wanton need, a desire so deep it seemed that he dared not admit it to himself... and certainly not to her.

Teyla pushed that thought aside and picked up the laptop. She'd just pressed the Enter key and the monitor's image flipped to the next game on the program when the door chime sounded. Her eyes brightened and she couldn't help the smile as she called out, "Enter!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She couldn't help the smile or the expression that seemed to say _how did I know it was him_ as Colonel Sheppard appeared on the other side as the doors slid aside. He smiled and jutted the fistful of flowers out in front of him which made her chuckle at his display.

"Honey, I'm home," he called out in that tone he used whenever he was imitating one of those old television shows he so often spoke to her and Ronon about. She didn't understand the allusion but it made her smile fully as he strode into the room and immediately searched her desk. Finding a small glass container he plopped the pretty melee of _alien buds _into it and carried it to the sink to give it a drink.

Returning to her bedside, John set the makeshift vase down on the side table and smiled at her as if to say "nice huh?" Teyla regarded the ornate flora with appreciation and then said softly, "Thank you, John. They're lovely."

He smiled at her and then glanced around the room as he became uncomfortable under her stare. Teyla didn't mean to _stare,_ but she had a habit of lingering with her gaze and that sense of scrutiny always made Sheppard squirm. So Teyla dropped her eyes purposefully and closed the laptop. The action immediately caused a relaxing effect and John turned back to her, slouching casually but not sloppily in the chair beside her.

"So..." he said and she looked up at him with brows arched in interest, waiting for what he was going to say. "Umm... how are you doing?" he asked. His tone was cheerful and friendly but seemed almost forced, Teyla noted.

It wasn't that he needed to force himself to care, what he over-compensated for was caring too much and deeply, and trying not to let that intimate concern bleed out. Teyla never pointed it out though, for it would simply crush him to know he was failing in his attempts to hide from her. So she simply smiled graciously and answered him.

"I am fine, John. Just as I was when you woke me this morning and during the breakfast you brought to me... and when you came to check on me before going off on your mission three hours ago..." She ceased her recounting of the day as his cheeks flushed a bit and he grinned shyly, dropping his gaze toward the floor. Teyla smiled again as she watched him.

Then he raised his head up, having gotten through the moment of self-conscious unease, and smiled brightly at her, his hazel eyes sparkling beautifully in the bright sunlight coming through the open doors of the balcony. The slight breeze that entered the room in soothing waves ruffled his tousled hair and felt refreshing on her skin.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, glancing around for anything nearby that she may need that he could move closer to her.

"No, John, I'm fine, really. Thank you though," she assured him, self-consciously or uncomfortably - he wasn't sure which - rubbing her hand up her arm.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, rephrasing the previous question to be more direct. He studied her with a concerned expression as she lowered her head a bit with a sheepish smile.

"To be honest... I could use a bath," she told him. "Dr. Keller told me to stay off my feet, to not even stand in the shower or bend to run a bath---"

"Well..." he started slowly as he thought about his words carefully, "she just wants you to be safe. For the baby's sake as well as your own," he told her, smiling and sweeping his hand toward her in offering.

His expression radiated affection and care, just as the sun's rays emitted warmth and light. His grey hazel eyes were intensely clear and vibrant and if she didn't know better, John Sheppard seemed to glow. Yes, he seemed to actually glow, as if just being near her lit up his soul like a flame.

"I know," Teyla assented with a nod. "It's just that... well, I feel... unclean. I've been sitting here for nearly two days without the opportunity to bathe as yet."

"Oh," John remarked, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't as if he could offer to take her in the shower or anything. That thought gave him an epiphany and he sat up straight with the bright idea. "A sponge bath!" he exclaimed, proud of himself for thinking of it.

"I'm sorry?" Teyla replied, unsure of what that meant, but she had an idea. _Was he going to give her one?_

"Yeah, yeah," he declared as he pushed out of his seat and went to find the objects he'd need.

"John? Colonel?" Teyla called after him as she listened to him hunting for the items around her quarters. "You do not have to bother yourself --"

"Oh, it's not a bother," he assured her as he returned with a basin full of lightly sudsy water and a washcloth he'd found in her private bath.

Returning to his seat beside her, Teyla watched with sobered composure as Colonel Sheppard dipped the rag in the water and wrung it out in his hands. She raised her brows at him when he turned, reaching toward her with it. Seeing her expression, he paused.

"What? You don't want me to?" he asked, now feeling a tad awkward.

"No, no!" Teyla jumped to answer. "It's just... I know how uncomfortable it is for you... to... touch... or, umm, you know --" she tried to explain without causing undue embarrassment. He continued to just look at her, his hand raised still halfway to her face. "Please, continue," she requested softly.

John then swallowed, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. Shaking himself out of the moment of uncertainty, he touched the cloth to her forehead, wiping gently, then down to her cheek, her chin, then other cheek. Teyla had to concentrate on keeping her breathing slow and even, as she realized the gentleness of his touch for the first time. His manner was so tender and soothing, his _bedside manner_ rivaled any physician or nurse worth their salt and his touch... she swallowed lightly against a dry throat.

He wrung out the rag again and only then did Teyla realize he'd parted from her. She was lost in her thoughts, lost in his touch. She opened her eyes as the sound of trickling water aroused her from the fantasy sensations._ They were fantasies right?_

Then he was back again. The warm cloth graced over her neck and throat and he even reached behind her with his other hand to move her long hair to the side so he could refresh the nape of her neck. Teyla came back to her thoughts as the caressing sensation of his hand in her hair jolted her and she quickly reached up to pull her locks aside for him.

He continued on to wash her arms and hands and fingers. Then he paid attention to her shapely legs and she watched as he too seemed to swallow thickly as he leaned over to do the other leg, as if he suddenly realized the intimacy of his offering. His eyes slid toward her but he didn't let his eyes settle on hers. He simply refocused and finished her feet and delicate toes. His touch was attentive and soothing..._ and very careful_, she noted.

When he was done with that, Sheppard simply sat back with a lively move and smiled at her, dropping the used cloth into the basin with a small _shloomp._ Teyla's eyes rested on the cloth that half-floated in the soapy, grey water, then her eyes rose up to his again.

"Hair?" he blurted out simply.

Teyla blinked. Her mouth opened slightly as if to ask but nothing came out. John's eyes were drawn to her full, luscious lips and a vision of him capturing them with his own popped into his head; tasting them on his tongue as he stole that first.. and only... kiss in the sparring room that day. _But he hadn't been himself then. He didn't know what he was doing then._

_Right?_

Then he forced himself to look into her eyes again and she finally asked, "What?"

"Your hair," he repeated. "Would you like your hair washed? I can help you to the sink," he offered a bit vaguely.

"Oh," Teyla replied still stunned. _Why was she stunned_, she wondered. _Why was this entire scenario throwing off her focus, throwing her off-balance?_ "Oh, actually, that would be lovely, Colonel," she accepted his offer. "It would make me feel so much better, to feel clean again."

John smiled and gave a nod, then proceeded to get things together. He carried a chair over to the sink for her to sit in. He leaned it back on an angle to see if it would stand securely with her in it. He didn't relish the thought of her straining her neck or back trying to reach the sink, nor did he want her on her feet bending over the edge.

The chair did reach the sink as he'd hoped and seemed safe enough, but just to be sure he gathered up a couple of heavy ornate fixtures, statues or ritual props of some kind, he figured, and placed them in front of the two back legs of the chair. Then he sat himself in the reclined position to see if his weight would dislodge it. When it didn't he smiled and got out of it to come back for Teyla.

He assisted her from the bed and walked her slowly to the chair. Teyla followed his lead without complaint. She felt he was being a bit too cautious but she saw no reason to upset him, for all that he was doing for her and how much it must be taking from him to do this for her... she just couldn't be so ruthless as to tell him now to back off. Not when he was reaching out, finally.

John helped her slip into the chair and made sure she was comfortable and felt secure and Teyla assured him that she was most definitely fine. He smiled and reached over her head to run the water and test the temperature before picking up the small pitcher. Filling it, he slowly poured the warm water over her head, watching the reddish-blonde locks straighten and stretch under the water's weight.

Teyla closed her eyes with a sigh and a soft moan trailed the breath as she relaxed beneath him. Slowly he began, making sure the water saturated every strand and awkwardly pulling her hair out from where it was caught between her shoulder and the sink's edge. Teyla smiled to herself, as his touch became more comfortable the longer he worked.

Once in a while, she'd open her eyes to see the front of his shirt hovering mere inches from her nose, his chest nearly pressing against her face as he stretched over her. At one point, simple, overwhelming, womanly curiosity got the best of her and Teyla rolled her eyes up to see what John Sheppard looked like from such an intimate angle.

He must've registered her movement because he tilted his chin down to look at her, seeing her big brown eyes gazing up at him. He grinned at her, then faltered slightly. She dropped her gaze and John swallowed.

Strong but gentle fingers worked the shampoo into lather and a rather large lather actually. John chuckled softly as he realized he must've used too much shampoo because he could barely control the growing mound of suds on her head. He raised his hands up away from her and he was sopped to the elbows in thick suds.

Teyla opened her eyes and upon seeing John covered in the white fluffy soap, she laughed lightly. He stepped back a bit to share the joke with her, but as he did so, a dollop of suds dropped from his hand and landed on her cheek.

"Oops," he remarked, thankful it hadn't landed in her eye. He reached for it but then realized he'd only make matters worse. So he reached over her and rinsed his hands quickly, then gently flicked the soapy glop from her cheek, gently wiping any remnants away. Again, his eyes met hers as she looked up at him.

Then the baby kicked and shifted himself and Teyla caught her breath loudly. John froze, not knowing what the problem was.

Teyla grabbed for his hand and placed it on her stomach as she had done in Rodney's lab not long ago. John felt the baby move, rolling over and stretching out he imagined. His eyes glazed over and his face slacked in awe as he slowly lowered himself to his knees.

Teyla held his hand to her belly, with both of hers laying upon his, and she watched John's face as he experienced the baby, not yet born. He was so expressive by nature and his obvious awestruck condition made her eyes swell with tears. Part of her wished the father was here to experience his unborn son... but another part of her wished the baby's father was the man sharing this moment with her.

Once the baby settled again, it still took John a moment to realize he was just kneeling there, touching her belly... a rather intimate position to be in, he realized. Snapping out of his reverie John moved to get back on his feet and as he rose from the floor, Teyla reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, holding him there close to her.

He stared at her as the breath in his lungs froze and he gaped at her a moment trying to fight off his own wants and wishes. Then she gently pulled him forward, down toward her face, and she let her mouth take his in gentle askance.

At first he didn't move, he couldn't breathe, the blood pounding in his ears made his vision blur. Then nature took over and his mouth moved against hers, slow and gentle, deepening itself as their mutual attraction was given its rein. For one moment, for one single, blessed moment, all was right in their world. This was the most perfect of all moments, as they expressed unspoken passion, she lying beneath him, feeling safe and secure, his strong but gentle hand resting upon her swollen belly... his touch calming to both her and her unborn son. And she was drowning in him... and it was sooooooo good.....

A hesitant clearing of a throat and they were both brought up short. Their lips parted and they stared at each other in shock for a moment, then John straightened abruptly and spun on his heel. Dr. Keller stood there, holding folded towels and toiletries and looking like a deer caught in headlights as she stared wide-eyed at the colonel. Her gaze jumped between him and Teyla, feeling like an idiot for walking right in on them without warning.

"Ummm... I-- I... oh god... I'm sorry," Jennifer offered, stammering in her usual manner.

John swallowed, licking his lips and fumbling to move away, to move out, to escape. He turned to reach for Teyla to help her from the chair, but was suddenly again afraid to touch her. His heart pounded in his chest and he was gulping air in panic.

"I should leave," he blurted out, his voice shaky as he breathed heavily, looking just as shocked as Keller did. He spun on his toes, hesitated and took a step toward her and stopped.

"It's all right," Jennifer offered. "I can take it from here, Colonel."

"O-okay," he nodded stiffly, then pushed past her, barely brushing her shoulder as he bolted for the door. Jennifer watched him go until he disappeared out the door, an expression of concern etched deeply on her face then she turned back to Teyla.

Teyla dropped her eyes and tried to hold back her tears, placing both hands on her belly. Jennifer moved to her quickly in concern.

"Teyla? Are you all right? Are you in pain? Is something wrong?" she asked hurriedly and Teyla simply shook her head negatively through the questions.

"What is it?" Jenn asked softly. "Is.... John... is Colonel Sheppard the father of this baby?" she asked with great care.

Teyla shook her head and then burst into tears. She tried to control them but her heart was rapidly breaking and Jenn tried to console her. She was sure she understood Teyla's dilemma.

"He's not the father?" she asked again and Teyla whispered, "No."

"You wish him to be though --" Jennifer deduced, saying it aloud quietly... and Teyla sobbed, nodding slowly, realizing what she'd done. Jennifer took her in her arms and held her friend and let her grieve for the father of her baby who was missing... and for the man who _wanted _to be the father of her baby... for the man _she wished was_ the father of her unborn son.

End


End file.
